Folie Murmurante: les murmures de l'esprit
by MortalDestiny
Summary: "Mourir ou vivre ? La mort ne lui plaisait pas. Non, plus. Vivre alors ? Son corps semblait protester contre l'idée." Quand les murmures sont la source de votre instabilité, doit-on sombrer dans la folie ou tenter de remonter ce gouffre ?...


Hey oui, c'est encore elle !

Au début de l'année, une amie très chère m'a donné des coups de pied au derrière pour que je me motive écrire un poil plus, avec la promesse de me forcer à me faire sortir un écrit pas mois... Cet OS était techniquement prévu pour février, donc les coups de pieds doivent pas trop marcher sur moi... Mais bon, il finit par sortir, donc on ne va pas trop s'en plaindre ! J'espère qu'il pourra enchanter quelques lecteurs et me faire pardonner cette absence aussi longue.

Merci à **Sami-Saka** pour les coups des pieds et à **Épinespourpres** pour la correction !

Disclaimer: L'histoire originelle est la propritété de Kurumada, je me contente d'écrire dessus à ma sauce.

Folie Murmurante: les murmures de l'esprit

* * *

 **La peur est un cri, la terreur est un murmure.**

* * *

Lumière blanche. Flash lumineux derrière ses paupières. Puis le noir, pendant un instant. Et la lumière revenait, dérangeante, sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. La fatigue le paralysait. Il sentait pourtant des vibrations dans son corps. A quelle vitesse était-il donc en mouvement ? Cette pensée disparut rapidement. Le silence lui semblait assourdissant. Encore un flash. Son esprit s'égarait. Mais qui s'en soucierait ? Qui s'inquiéterait si le Chevalier du Cancer disparaissait ? Nouveau flash. Et une douleur sourde sous son crâne...

Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, les missions extérieures ne lui plaisaient pas. Plus. Il était trop instable quand il se battait. Il sombrait. Il allait sombrer. Il avait sombré. Il ne savait plus, et cette lumière par intermittence ne l'aidait pas. Il n'aimait plus tuer. Il ne voulait plus tuer, il ne voulait pas redevenir un monstre. Ou il allait encore faire du mal. Flash. Il avait l'impression de ralentir. Il n'entendait toujours rien. Sa migraine s'intensifiait. Une nausée se profilait. Il avait toujours l'impression de sentir l'odeur du sang...

Flash. Il était bien obligé d'obéir aux ordres. Il restait au service du Sanctuaire. Quel traître pathétique il faisait. Comme s'il pouvait demander d'arrêter. C'était le prix à payer pour ses fautes. Et jamais il n'avouerait qu'il détestait ça désormais. Trop de fierté. Foutue fierté. Il détestait voir ses mains se teinter de rouge. Il détestait cette mort qu'il offrait. Il avait beau s'arracher la peau en tentant de se nettoyer, il voyait toujours ce liquide pourpre la recouvrir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou non. Trop instable. Foutu esprit. Foutu personnalité. Foutu passé. Flash. Il aurait voulu changer de position pour ne plus voir cette lumière mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Il avait mal. Il s'était fait mal en voulant oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. Flash.

Pourquoi tout était donc aussi silencieux autour de lui ? Il distinguait à peine le bruit de sa respiration. Ou peut-être qu'il ne respirait plus ? Peut-être que la Mort revenait pour lui cette fois-ci. Définitivement ? Il était déjà revenu à la vie tellement souvent qu'il en venait à l'espérer. Mourir ou vivre ? La mort ne lui plaisait pas. Non, plus. Vivre alors ? Son corps semblait protester contre l'idée. Flash. Dis-moi petite lumière blanche, tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix un peu ? Instable. Il en était réduit à parler à une ampoule. On allait se foutre de sa gueule. S'il ne mourrait pas. Allait-il mourir ? Sûrement, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il devait rentrer. Oublier son crime. Ses crimes. Ses folies. Le sang qui coulait. Et les voix dans sa tête. Foutues voix. Flash. Foutue lumière. Elle devenait trop dérangeante. Elle l'empêchait de s'enfoncer dans la torpeur. Il était si fatigué pourtant... Sa nausée revenait par à coups. Ça puait le sang ou c'était juste lui ? Le sommeil ne viendrait décidément pas. Fichue conscience. Foutus remords. Tuer, c'était ce qu'on lui demandait. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une conscience. Fierté de merde. Foutu sang italien. Est-ce qu'il avait encore du sang sur les mains d'ailleurs ?

Il ralentissait sensiblement. Il n'y avait plus de flash, seulement une lumière continue. Un long sifflement brisa soudainement le silence, tintant désagréablement à ses oreilles. Une violente vibration remonta le long de son corps, ce qui n'arrangea pas son mal de tête.

Il ouvrit les yeux alors que le train entrait dans la petite et dernière gare de son parcours. Dernier train, dernier arrêt. Fin de ce voyage abominable qui excitait sa folie. Il se leva lentement malgré les protestations fatiguées de ses jambes. Quelques voyageurs descendirent en même temps que lui. Sur le quai, la multitude de lampes allumées ne cachaient pas la nuit noire qui les entourait. Un petit vent frais se glissa le long de ses bras dénudés. Il renifla vaguement tout en mettant son sac à l'épaule, suivant avec lenteur la vague foule qui se dispersait déjà. Deux ou trois sans-abris profitaient de la gare pour y dormir. Il songea à les rejoindre. Vu son état général, il devait sans soucis passer pour l'un d'eux. Sa fierté se rebella à l'idée. Sa raison lui souffla qu'il devenait vraiment fou, à parler aux voix dans sa tête. Mais ce n'était pas un fait nouveau.

Le parking de la gare était désert. Il n'y avait plus que lui, qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Il distinguait vaguement quelques formes dans les renforcements de portes d'immeubles. D'autres clochards. Et deux silhouettes, tout au bout de la rue. Sûrement pas des prostituées, vu l'heure. Peut-être des guetteurs ou quelques dealers. Il pourrait les tuer s'ils l'emmerdaient. Ah non. Il n'aimait pas tuer. Ou plus. Pas ou plus ? Il ne savait plus, tiens. Peut-être les deux. Il devait calmer ses pulsions. Il avait encore plus d'une heure de marche avant d'atteindre le Sanctuaire. Combien de temps allait-il dormir cette nuit ? Sûrement peu. Ou pas. Foutues voix. Si elles pouvaient se taire un peu aussi...

Sa nausée se calmait. Il se remit enfin en route. Il aurait bien besoin d'une bonne bière. Plus tard, quand il serait rentré, s'il s'en rappelait. S'il en avait la force aussi. Et s'il restait des bouteilles quelque part, surtout. Il ne savait plus où en était la réserve. Pas d'alcool pour le moment alors. Il fouilla dans ses poches. Malheureusement, le paquet de clopes qu'il récupéra était vide. Il avait fumé la dernière avant de prendre le train, ce qui remontait à quelques heures déjà. Il n'allait pas pouvoir en acheter de sitôt. Le retour allait être très long. Ses voix se firent plus fortes, moqueuses. Il jeta son paquet d'un air rageur, comme si cela pouvait les faire taire. Au même moment, il y eu du mouvement, juste devant lui. Ah oui, le coin de la rue... On lui jeta quelque chose, qu'il attrapa par réflexe. Un paquet de cigarettes, neuf. Sa marque. Il râla. S'en alluma une d'une traite, la flamme de son briquet éclairant brièvement son visage. Silence. Il souffla un nuage de fumée.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

\- Nous t'attendions bien sûr, répliqua Aphrodite, appuyé contre le mur.

\- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je rentrerais à cette heure-là.

\- On connait tes habitudes, lui fit remarquer Shura calmement, tendant la main vers lui pour prendre une clope également.

\- Imbéciles, marmonna-t-il pour seule réponse.

Il laissa le temps à la nicotine d'envahir son corps. Sa migraine reflua lentement sous l'afflux du tabac. Il écrasa son mégot, en alluma une autre directement. Que ça faisait du bien.

\- Rentrons, on a un long chemin à faire.

Sous l'impulsion du Poisson, le petit groupe se remit en marche sans se presser. L'air n'était plus si froid sur ses membres à nus, du à l'effort qu'ils faisaient. En vérité, il faisait même bon, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, une de ses nuits calmes où l'envie de regarder les étoiles pouvaient prendre n'importe qui. Il ne se gêna pas pour lever la tête vers le ciel et admirer la voûte céleste qui les surplombait et qui devenait de plus en plus visible à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des dernières sources de lumière. Ces constellations, il les connaissait par cœur, et pourtant, à l'instant présent, il semblait le redécouvrir. Il sentait l'odeur de l'herbe et de la terre tout en avançant, bien loin des odeurs de bitumes qu'il y avait dans les grandes villes. Une odeur de campagne dont il était depuis longtemps habitué. Même l'odeur de la cigarette se mêlait à cette odeur de nature. Tout n'était pas si noir, finalement, tout n'était pas si mauvais. En vérité, la vie méritait sans doute d'être vécue. Et si ses missions étaient difficiles, si ses pensées l'entraînaient vers la déprime, tout s'effaçait à cet instant.

Ses amis l'encadrant, il savait que la route serait moins difficile qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord. Quand bien même elle était longue, leur présence suffisait à la rendre moins insurmontable. Même si l'aube devait se lever quand ils arriveraient, ce ne serait pas bien grave. Ils le forceraient à se reposer avant qu'il ne fasse son rapport au Pope. Lui aussi connaissait leurs habitudes. Il savait qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas à son Temple, mais qu'il monterait jusqu'au Douzième sans se plaindre. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'alcool, car cela excitait ses pulsions, que les clopes auraient réussi à atténuer le temps qu'ils arrivent. Il savait qu'il pourrait dormir, car même si ses cauchemars revenaient le tourmenter, il ne serait pas seul et on serait là pour l'aider à les affronter. Il savait qu'il dormirait contre eux, avec le plaisir de ressentir leurs odeurs et la sensation délicieuse de leurs peaux contre la sienne.

Car il savait que même s'il était fou, ils l'aideraient à ne pas sombrer.

Il se permit un léger sourire.

Car depuis qu'il était avec eux, les voix s'étaient tues.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

 **Tiny ~**


End file.
